A Curious Couple
by 13-Red-Cards
Summary: She was unlike anyone he'd ever met, though he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Either way, he couldn't help but be interested. For her part, she was perfectly happy to develop a new habit of knight-watching.  Lute/Kyle
1. Chapter 1

**I've always loved Lute's character, and I don't think there are nearly enough stories about her on the site. I'm really a Lute/Artur fan, but the Lute/Kyle pairing just seems so weird and funny that I couldn't help but start writing this story. I think it's fairly easy to get Lute's character right, but I'm not sure about how I've portrayed Kyle. Any comments on that would be appreciated! Hope you all enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1: **

Kyle glanced over at the tiny, purple-haired mage fighting at his side. What a godsend she was. When he had asked her to cooperate with his new battle strategies, he hadn't anticipated such fantastic results!

Of course, her rapid acquiescence had been a very good sign. "Sure. Anything you say. I don't mind," she had immediately agreed. Kyle had been delighted by her eagerness.

He had been a little concerned about her extreme confidence in her abilities, but so far, she had lived up to her words. She had claimed to be the best, which was quite a big claim, but nothing had yet occurred to contradict that statement.

After quickly dispatching two more slobbering revenants, Lute looked up at the green-haired knight for more instructions. "What now?" she frankly asked. She held her fire tome at the ready, eager to be of further use.

Kyle scanned the battlefield before replying. "There's nothing more to be done here," he finally said. "It looks as though the battle is over. I believe we have conquered Hamill Canyon. We'll reach Jehanna Hall in no time."

"Splendid," Lute said. "I'll go, then."

"Thank you for your assistance!" Kyle called after her as she departed.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she gave the knight a small wave. "You fought very well today," she replied. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," he said. "You were very impressive, as well." However, she didn't seem to hear him. She never really seemed to hear most people. As far as Kyle could tell, she was entirely absorbed in her own world and only concerned herself with her own interests. Of course, that wasn't a problem at all as long as she remained alert in battle. Kyle didn't need her to be companionable. He only needed her prodigious magic skills.

That night, Kyle found himself running about the camp like a madman, trying to locate Forde, his slack-brained comrade. The man's horse hadn't been properly tied up, and now it was wandering around eating anything it could find. Forde needed to learn some responsibility.

"Forde!" Kyle shouted. "Forde, where are you? You need to take care of your horse!" Fuming, he stomped toward a group of tents where many of the Pegasus knights and magic users were relaxing. Those two companies of soldiers seemed to get along well together. Perhaps Forde had joined their gathering.

"Hello, Kyle," Vanessa said as he approached her. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm looking for Forde," Kyle replied. "I thought he might be with you."

"No, he hasn't come to tease me this evening," Vanessa flatly replied. "I'm sorry. I don't know where he is."

Kyle thanked the Pegasus knight and turned to leave, swearing under his breath. It was then that he saw Lute. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground. Next to her was a red-haired monk with whom Kyle had never spoken. Lute was speaking very enthusiastically about something, and the monk was listening with an air of both amusement and exasperation. Curious, Kyle stepped a little closer.

"…So you see, Artur, that is how the chemida beetle sheds its wings!" Lute was saying. "It's really quite fascinating. Did you understand everything? I know my genius can sometimes leave you in the dust. I hope you don't feel out of your depth."

"I understand it. You didn't go over my head," Artur mildly replied.

"I'm glad," Lute declared. "Now tell me about your day. Have you learned anything new or exciting? I'm sure I already know it, but I'd like to hear the story of your discovery, nonetheless."

Kyle held back a chuckle. The girl's ego was marvelous to behold. However, she seemed to be a good listener. As Artur related his experiences, she leaned towards him with an expression of eager curiosity, occasionally asking him to describe an event or person in more detail.

"Kyle, if you're going to stay, would you like to sit down?" Vanessa suddenly asked him.

Her sudden query startled him, and for a moment he made no reply. He was trying to gather his thoughts. Finally, he realized what he had been asked, and shortly replied, "Yes, thank you."

All thoughts of Forde fled as he dropped onto the ground next to Vanessa, who soon returned to her conversation with Princess Tana of Frelia. Tana was complaining about her older brother, Prince Innes, and Vanessa was attempting to be sympathetic. Kyle soon grew bored and resumed eavesdropping on Lute and Artur.

"Did the revenant look sad as you killed it?" Lute was asking. Kyle frowned in bewilderment. Who would ask such a ridiculous question?

Artur seemed equally puzzled. "Sad?" he repeated incredulously. "Lute, I have no idea. Have you ever seen a revenant looking sad?"

"Well, no," Lute admitted. "But I'm very curious to find out whether or not they're able to become sad."

Kyle listened for several minutes before he remembered his mission to locate and chastise Forde. He rose with a small sigh, wishing he could hear more of Lute's very odd conversation. Lute and Artur had discussed a multitude of subjects that Kyle had never even considered.

He bid good night to Vanessa and Princess Tana, then turned to depart. It was just then that Lute looked up and finally noticed his presence. Her eyes lit up with interest, but Kyle inexplicably became embarrassed and left without greeting her.

**So there's chapter 1. Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I always start by writing the first couple chapters of a story. That's why chapter 2 is up so soon! This one will be pretty short, just like the first, but I'm hoping that the next several chapters will each be a little longer. I haven't totally planned this story out, so do you guys have any suggestions? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2: **

The next morning, Kyle awoke well before the sun rose, as was his habit. For him, the stillness of the early morning and the beauty of each day's sunrise were simply enthralling. As he led his horse down to the stream by which the army had camped, he looked down at the dewy grass with cheerful satisfaction. What a fine morning.

As his horse drank its fill, Kyle thought about the day ahead of him. When he had left the tent that morning, he had noticed that Forde's armor was, yet again, in poor condition. As always, he would have to rebuke his old friend for his carelessness. He would also have to make sure that his own possessions were in order, since he knew the army would begin its march toward Jehanna as soon as the sun rose, or even before.

Absorbed in these thoughts, he did not immediately hear the soft but deliberate footsteps approaching him. When he finally noticed the sound, he turned to see Lute standing only a few feet behind him. Despite the fact that the sun was not yet visible, she seemed quite chipper. She must have been awake for some time, for her hair was neatly arranged in its usual pigtails and her cheerful eyes showed no signs of recent sleep. In her hands were a large notebook and a pencil.

"Good morning, Sir Kyle," she said brightly.

"Good morning," he replied, very startled at the mage's sudden appearance. "You're up very early."

"I wanted to listen to the morning birdsongs," Lute matter-of-factly replied. "My latest project is to classify bird calls, so I must be on the alert at all hours of the day and night. I just heard the call of the purple-throated warbler. Did you hear it? Its song is exquisite."

Kyle smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I missed it," he replied.

"I can hum it for you, if you'd like," Lute offered.

"That's quite alright," Kyle said, still smiling. The girl's vivacity was really quite admirable. He wondered how on earth she managed to remain so lively all the time.

Somewhere in the canyon, a bird began to sing. Lute immediately became perfectly still, listening intently to the sound. Kyle also attempted to be completely silent. When the bird ceased its song, Lute thought for a moment, then opened her notebook and jotted down some notes.

"What are you writing?" Kyle curiously asked.

"I am recording the notes that the bird sang," Lute replied.

"You're able to do that?"

"Of course. I can do anything."

Kyle did not know how to reply to such an egotistical statement, so he merely smiled. Turning back to his horse, he began to gently stroke the animal's back. After a few seconds, he became aware of the fact that Lute was watching him intently. He began to feel rather awkward.

"Do you need something, Lute?" he finally asked.

"No, nothing in particular," she replied. She and Kyle simply looked at each other for several long seconds. At last, she continued by saying, "I was interested to see you last night."

Kyle frowned. What on earth did that mean? How was she 'interested' to see him? His frown also stemmed from the recollection that he had been rude in not greeting her last night. "I apologize for my discourtesy yesterday evening," he hastily said. "I should have said hello when I saw you sitting with your friend."

"No worries," Lute said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Please accept my apology," Kyle insisted. "I should have at least greeted you. After all, we're comrades."

"Indeed we are!" Lute happily agreed. She didn't seem to have anything else to say, but far from feeling awkward because of this, she smiled and kept her large eyes fixed on Kyle's face.

Kyle sincerely hoped that he was not turning red. He also hoped that the mage was not staring at him because of some grotesque deformity he possessed. However, as he awkwardly endured Lute's gaze, he found himself thinking of how peculiar yet wonderful it was that she could stare at him so unabashedly. She was almost childlike in her frankness. He wondered what she was thinking.

Several seconds later, Kyle realized that however admirable Lute's boldness might be, he couldn't bear it any longer. "Lute, are you sure you don't need anything from me?" he asked. "You don't have any questions at all?"

"Oh, I'm very sure," she replied. "Do _you _have anything you'd like to ask me? I know almost everything. I'm sure I can answer any questions you have."

"No, thank you," Kyle slowly answered. He had never before talked to Lute for such a long time, and the new experience was rather baffling. She was completely unreadable, and almost everything she said was either blatantly egotistical or completely incomprehensible.

Another bird began to sing, and Lute was distracted once again. Kyle could almost see her ears straining to hear every note that the bird released. When the creature had become silent and Lute had finished writing down her new observations, she turned back to Kyle and said, "Well, sir, it was very enlightening to see you today. The sun is about to appear, so I need to finish packing. Have a good march today. I'm looking forward to helping with your future battle strategies."

As she walked briskly away, Kyle stared after her in complete bewilderment.

**I feel like Lute would bewilder almost anyone she met. Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we have the third chapter! I'm not too sure about this one, so any comments, positive or negative, would really be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3: **

Kyle took in a deep breath as he looked out across the desert. It should have been empty of everything but sand and hidden treasures. However, today it was swarming with Grado soldiers. Kyle had not expected this. Hadn't the army only just captured Jehanna Hall? They shouldn't have been faced with another trial so soon. He sincerely hoped his rigorous training would both sustain him and help him to support those who battled around him.

As the fight commenced, Kyle found himself facing a squadron of wyvern riders. They were certainly well-trained. Kyle dodged the careful blows of the first knight, managing to wound the soldier's mount before killing the soldier himself. He quickly dispatched the second as well, though he received a slight wound on his shoulder. Although he knew that eventually he would have to locate a healer to take care of that wound, it was nowhere near life-threatening and not even very debilitating.

Kyle advanced several yards to engage the third wyvern knight. However, he suddenly realized that his horse was struggling to keep its footing. It was floundering in the sand, just barely staying upright. There was no way Kyle would be able to dodge his enemy's blow. The wyvern knight was descending. Kyle slowly raised his lance. Perhaps he could wound the enemy before it landed its blow.

But there was no need for that. Before the wyvern knight drew any nearer, he was consumed by a massive column of flames. From inside the fire, one could hear the terrible screams of both the knight and his wyvern.

Kyle was not in the least surprised when Lute suddenly appeared at his side. What surprised him was the way she seemed to float over the sand. "There are two more wyvern riders flying towards us," she stated, looking up at the green-haired knight. "Would you like me to take care of them?"

"By all means," Kyle agreed.

Gripping her elfire tome with both hands, Lute gracefully dashed forward, quietly murmuring an incantation. It was not long before both approaching enemies had been engulfed in flames and destroyed.

"Marvelous," Kyle murmured. The sound of flapping winds alerted him to the arrival of several Pegasus knights. Although swift, these knights were too inexperienced to withstand Kyle's lance. Soon, the desert was littered with the bodies of Pegasi and their riders. Another wave of Pegasus knights flew in from the north, but Kyle dispatched them as quickly as before. His wound was beginning to pain him slightly, but it still scarcely impeded his fighting ability. He looked around for a new opponent, but there was none near. It seemed that Princess Eirika's army had completely eliminated all enemies in the area. Most of the army was now advancing eastward.

Hearing a small explosion, Kyle turned to see Lute dancing around a massive berserker. She gracefully dodged every blow aimed at her, all the while never ceasing to chant her incantations. When the berserker finally collapsed in a flaming heap, Lute ran back to where Kyle was waiting.

"This area is clear," she cheerfully announced. "Do you have another battle strategy?"

"I think you and I should go south," Kyle replied. "I believe there is a group of swordsmen advancing from that direction."

"That will be no challenge for us!" Lute stoutly declared. "With your lance and my unconquerable fire, they'll fall within seconds."

The mage's overconfidence lifted Kyle's spirits, and he smiled slightly. "Let's go," he said. "The swordsmen will be able to resist your magic better than the wyvern riders could, and their blows will be harder to dodge, so I think you should support me from behind."

"I can move better than you or they can in the sand," Lute pointed out. "Do you really want me behind you?"

After a moment's thought, Kyle nodded. "Very well. Wound the enemies, and I'll come to finish them off."

They worked well together. Lute would rush forward with her fearful flames, and before the soldiers could heal their burns, Kyle would charge in with his lance poised for a final, killing blow.

When they had finished their work, Lute zipped back to Kyle with a vulnerary in her hand. "Use this," she ordered him. "I see you're wounded."

"Thank you," Kyle gratefully said, glad of the chance to heal himself. As he tended to his wound, Lute stared intently at a mound of sand several yards away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Lute was standing completely still, just as she had when listening to bird calls several days before. She must have seen something.

Without replying, Lute ran towards the mound of sand, dropped to her knees, and began digging as quickly as she could.

"Lute!" Kyle shouted after her. "What are you doing? We're in a battle! We can't forget our duty!"

"Come help me!" Lute shouted in reply.

Casting anxious glances over his shoulder at the rest of the army, Kyle dismounted from his horse and ran to Lute's side. "What is it?" he impatiently asked.

"There's something here!" Lute squeaked. Apparently the pitch of her voice jumped up an octave when she was extremely excited. "I've almost got it. Help me!"

Sighing heavily, Kyle began to dig as well, though not nearly as feverishly as Lute. He was ready to tell her to give up and return to the battle when his hands struck something hard. Startled, he pulled his hands back.

"Did you touch it?" Lute demanded. She plunged her hands even deeper into the sand. After a few seconds of furious scrambling, she drew out a large book. Her eyes were wide and her fingers were trembling with excitement. "Can you believe this?" she breathed.

She hurriedly wiped all the sand off the cover of the book. It was inscribed with indecipherable runes. Lute gazed at the tome in utter awe for several seconds. Admittedly, Kyle was also extremely curious about this ancient book which Lute had just dug up from the middle of the desert. However, duty demanded that he return to the fight.

"Lute, we can't stay and examine ancient tomes," he said, rising to his feet and walking back to his patient horse. "Come. We need to rejoin the battle."

"Oh! Yes. But Kyle, isn't this amazing?" Lute jumped up, stuffed the tome into the bag at her side, and ran after the green-haired knight. "We've made a great discovery. Of course, it's not surprising that I participated in this, because I am, after all, a mage of profound genius. I can't wait to read the book."

"You can read runes?" Kyle curiously asked.

"No, not yet," Lute admitted, "but I'm sure I'll decipher them quickly enough. You can try to help, if you want, since you helped me dig the book out of the sand. Thank you, by the way!"

Kyle wanted to chastise her for the way she had forgotten her duty in the middle of a battle. However, the light of joy and gratitude that was shining out of her eyes was too much for him, and he couldn't bring himself to stifle any of her excitement.

"Lute, you're incredible," he gently said, looking down at her with the hint of a smile on his lips.

She beamed up at him with a broad grin. "Yes, I already know that," she replied.

**Comments? Criticism? Leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm on a roll! Already done with chapter 4! I'm very surprised at myself. Well, on to other things: Many thanks to Gunlord500 for his helpful review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 4: **

The army was granted three days' rest at Jehanna Hall before it continued onward. Although the leaders of the army were desperate to reach Renais and its Sacred Stones before it was too late, they realized that too many soldiers had been wounded during the fierce battle in the desert. A short respite was absolutely necessary.

Although Kyle was almost as anxious as his commanders, he appreciated the rest. Due to their closeness to Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika, both he and Forde had been given rooms in Jehanna Hall itself. Only a few others were similarly blessed, and the rest of the army had to remain in tents. However, no one felt any resentment towards those who were allowed to dwell in the palace. They had obviously earned their reward.

It was the second day of rest, and Kyle was wandering through the army's encampment, searching for the puzzling, purple-haired mage. He was extremely eager to talk to her. After the battle in outside Jehanna Hall had been won, Lute had immediately taken her treasure and zoomed away without a backward glance. Kyle was interested to learn whether or not she had succeeded in deciphering the tome's baffling runes. He was also very interested in Lute herself. She was quite possibly the strangest person he had ever met, and Kyle hoped that by spending a little more time in her company he could begin to understand her. He wasn't really sure why he so badly wanted to understand her.

The camp was very different now that Prince Ephraim and his band had joined the main army. There were many unfamiliar faces, and this confused Kyle a little bit. He was almost ready to abandon his search when he noticed Lute's monk friend talking to a pink-haired archer.

"Excuse me!" he shouted, hurrying towards the man.

Artur turned toward the knight with an expression of bewilderment. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe you can," Kyle replied. "I'm looking for Lute. Do you know where she is?"

Understanding spread across Artur's face, and he smiled. "You must be Sir Kyle," he said. "Yes, I know where she is. She's studying in her tent."

"Where is her tent?"

"Directly behind the supply wagon."

"Thank you," Kyle said very sincerely before taking his leave of the monk. As he walked toward the supply wagon and Lute's tent, he found himself wondering exactly what sort of relationship she had with that red-haired man. They seemed rather close.

He hesitated outside of Lute's tent, a little unsure of what to say. Recollecting Lute's startling frankness, he decided to be straightforward as well. "Hello?" he called out.

"Hello, Sir Kyle!" said Lute's breezy voice. A few seconds later, her smiling purple head emerged from the tent. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you," Kyle replied. "And you?" He was shocked that she had recognized him by his voice alone. However, he soon realized that if she could accurately record the notes of birdsongs, she could definitely recall human voices with equal clarity.

"I'm doing very well today," Lute was saying as the knight pondered her exceptional memory. "I've almost cracked the runes on that tome. I did some research, and it seems that you and I unburied Metis's Tome."

Kyle only heard the last part of her speech. "Metis's Tome?" he blankly repeated.

"Precisely," said Lute, misinterpreting his repetition as a sign of comprehension. "Of course, you must know what that means."

There was an awkward pause until Kyle admitted, "I don't know. Please tell me."

"I'm always happy to enlighten others," Lute obligingly replied. "Metis's Tome possesses certain, undefined magical properties. If one reads its incantation over another person, that person's natural abilities will be permanently heightened."

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked.

"No one really knows," Lute admitted, "but I am going to find out. When I decipher the book, I will find someone over whom I can read the spell. Then we will see what happens."

"I don't think anyone will consent to having you enchant them with an unknown spell," Kyle slowly warned her.

"Artur will," Lute briskly replied. "He always submits to my experiments in the end."

"Ah," Kyle intoned. That wasn't surprising at all. He could easily imagine mild Artur being forced to obey the will of this overbearing mage.

Lute was still talking. "However, since you had a share in the discovery of Metis's Tome, I am perfectly willing to read the spell over you, instead. You might receive superhuman powers! Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Exciting? Perhaps, but Kyle was not yet ready to agree to Lute's proposal. "Couldn't it kill me?" he warily asked.

"There's always a touch of risk in such experiments. But it's for the sake of knowledge."

"How close are you to completely deciphering the tome?"

"Very close," Lute brightly replied. "Would you like to see my work? Come into my tent!" She darted back into her canvas dwelling, gesturing for the green-haired knight to follow her.

Kyle's eyes widened in shock and awe as he entered the little tent. There were papers everywhere. They quite literally carpeted the ground. Some had only a single rune scribbled on them, while others were covered with multiple columns of markings. To Kyle's untrained eyes, the papers seemed to be in random order, but he assumed Lute had placed them exactly where she wanted them. There were also several large encyclopedias that had been left open. Metis's Tome itself was in the center of the tent. It was open at about the halfway point.

Unsure whether or not he was allowed to step on the papers, Kyle hung back at the entrance of the tent. Lute, on the other hand, was walking across her paper carpet without the slightest hesitation.

"It's all becoming clear," she said. "We seem to be dealing with 247 distinct runes. Not too many for such a writing system. I've already determined the meanings of 123 of the runes. I expected this to take a little longer, but of course, since I'm a prodigy, I'm not _too _surprised at how easily this is coming together. Sir Kyle, why don't you sit down? It's okay if you sit on my notes. You might wrinkle them, but it doesn't matter. Artur sits on my notes all the time."

"If it's alright…" Kyle slowly said, carefully lowering himself to the ground. "I'm afraid I don't understand any of this, Lute. It's all over my head."

"Not surprising. I go over most people's heads. Don't feel bad." She dropped to the ground and sat cross-legged, facing the knight. "I'm a genius, as you probably know. But…"

Puzzled, Kyle frowned. Why was she hesitating? Lute never hesitated.

"Quite frankly," she continued, "sometimes I don't understand _you_."

"It's mutual," Kyle frankly replied. After all, several minutes earlier he had resolved to be just as straightforward as Lute.

"Your eyes, in particular, are strange," Lute informed him. "Sometimes they make me think you must be feeling determined, but other times I change my mind and decide you must be very gentle….I just don't know. It's quite baffling. Artur's eyes don't change that much." She was gradually turning red as she spoke. It must have been quite a trial to admit that she didn't understand something.

"I don't understand what you're confused about," Kyle said, shaking his head and smiling slightly at her bewilderment. "If you think you see certain emotions in people's eyes, or, uh, in my eyes, then you're probably right."

"Really?" Lute scrunched up her face as she pondered the knight's words. "That system sounds very simple."

"Not everything is complicated," Kyle said with the barest hint of a chuckle in his voice. After being baffled by this girl for so long, it was nice to see her being equally confused.

"Hm. Yes. I suppose so," she mused. "Well, Sir Kyle, since I'm interested in you, and since you're so puzzling, I'm going to have to study you for a while."

Kyle could only blink at her for a few seconds, then a smile of comprehension gradually spread across his face. Lute obviously didn't know what women normally meant when they told men that they were 'interested' in them.

"I'm interested in you, as well," he told her, placing his hands on the ground behind him and leaning back against them.

"Oh? Then you can study me, too! I don't mind," Lute eagerly suggested. "It'll be fantastic. We'll be mutually enriched. Should we shake on it?"

"We shall," the knight agreed, extending his right hand. Lute grabbed and shook it rather vigorously. Kyle couldn't help but smile at her vivacity. She smiled at him as well, but when they broke the handshake, she stared down at her hand with a puzzled expression.

"Something wrong?" Kyle asked her. He also began to stare at her hand, wondering if he had somehow hurt her.

"My hand is tingling," Lute said thoughtfully. "And my stomach feels…light. What do you think is the cause?"

Shaking his head, Kyle made no reply. He knew little about women, but he knew enough to understand that they experienced many things that were totally incomprehensible to men. Of course, Lute was no typical woman. She was far more unfathomable than most. Informing a strange man that she was going to 'study' him? And suggesting that this same strange man 'study' her? It was lunacy, yet the craziness of it all was slightly refreshing.

**Any thoughts? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the ridiculous delay. I really don't have an excuse. This chapter isn't much, but writing it got me back into the swing of things, and I should be able to update more regularly from now on! **

**Another apology: As several of you have pointed out, my portrayal of Forde has been off. Well, he's in this chapter, and I hope I've written him better! So sorry about the previous slip-ups! **

**Huge thanks to all who reviewed chapter 4: Mark of the Asphodel and NewPaladin. I'd also like to thank everyone who has this story on alert. I hope I don't disappoint you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter ****5:**

That evening, Kyle had just returned to his chamber in Jehanna Hall when he was startled by a loud knock at the door.

"It's unlocked; come in!" he called out.

The door flew open, and Forde strode cheerily into the room. "You're finally back," he said, grinning broadly.

"I am," Kyle agreed. He dropped onto his bed and began to remove his boots as a comfortable silence filled the room. After a minute or so, he looked up at Forde and asked, "Did you need something?" If Forde didn't have any real reason for coming, Kyle would happily return to pondering a certain purple-haired mage.

Forde shrugged. "No, I just figured I'd better check on you, since I hadn't seen you all day. I spent most of the day with Franz. Sibling time, you know."

Kyle nodded in understanding. "That's good. I'm glad you did that."

"So am I," Forde said with a little chuckle. "But how are you doing? How'd you spend the day?"

Kyle really didn't want Forde to know he'd spent the day in a small tent with a pretty young woman. Even if they'd only been deciphering ancient runes. "I rested for a while," he replied with a vague wave of his hand. "Then I just wandered around the camp. Talked to a few people."

"Doesn't sound like you at all."

"Why not?"

Forde laughed at the slightly anxious tone of Kyle's voice. "Sir Kyle does not spend his day resting and wandering."

"It was a break from my usual habits. I enjoyed the change," Kyle insisted.

"Come on, Kyle. We're old friends. What were you doing?"

Kyle glared up at the blonde-haired knight, knowing that he would probably be mocked after his confession. But there was nothing for it. "I spent the day with Lute," he replied, in as dignified a manner as he could muster.

"Who's Lute?" Forde asked, frowning in confusion.

"You know Lute. The young mage."

"The red-haired kid?"

"No, that's Ewan. You really should get better acquainted with your comrades."

Forde shook his head. "We hardly ever interact with the mages. How would I know all of them?"

"Surely you've seen Lute," Kyle insisted. "She's small and has purple hair…and a huge ego."

Suddenly, Forde's face lit up with understanding. "Yes! I know who you mean. She's a strange one, from what I hear. Why on earth did you spend the day with her?"

"We were deciphering runes," Kyle replied after a brief pause.

A much longer pause followed this statement. "Huh," Forde finally intoned.

"Yes."

Yet another pause. Finally, Forde found his voice and remarked, "I didn't know you liked runes."

Kyle shrugged but didn't reply. Instead, he got off the bed and made a show of arranging his boots along the wall. He could almost hear Forde's brain whirring behind him as the blonde-haired knight made connection after connection and reached conclusion after conclusion. Mostly false conclusions, Kyle was sure.

"She's not bad-looking," Forde offered.

Kyle simply nodded, refusing to turn around. He didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling so awkward and self-conscious. This was dumb. He was a knight of Renais. Knights of Renais were dignified and noble. Composed. Unflappable. Feeling Forde's eyes boring into his back and knowing he couldn't arrange this single pair of boots forever, Kyle finally turned to face his friend.

Forde's expression held a mixture of bewilderment and triumph. He remained silent, but Kyle could almost hear him saying, "Lute? Really? That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. I can't believe you're trying to get a girl during wartime. So uncharacteristic. How the mighty Kyle has fallen! This is great. This is hilarious. No, actually, this is weird."

"During a war, no less," Forde suddenly remarked, his face becoming oddly gleeful.

"It's not as though I'm in love with her," Kyle frostily replied. "We've been collaborating in devising battle strategies."

"Aha! That explains everything. Of course you'd go after a girl who's willing to devise battle strategies with you. Of course, of course."

"I'm not going after anyone," Kyle said in his most composed voice.

Forde shook his head, smiling indulgently at his friend's futile protestations. "If you weren't interested in this girl, you wouldn't have had a problem telling me about her."

"Perhaps I wanted to avoid mentioning her so as to avoid stirring up any of these groundless suspicions. You tend to jump to conclusions, and you're quite a talker. You might spread false rumors." Kyle congratulated himself on regaining his composure. This was good. He was speaking well again.

To Kyle's dismay, Forde just started laughing. "Say what you want, but I know you, and I know what's going on!" he said, pointing an accusatory finger at his fellow knight.

"You don't know anything," Kyle insisted. He pierced Forde with the most savage look he could muster. Alas, it was in vain. The blonde cavalier would not be convinced.

"You're going to go see her tomorrow," Forde declared.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"Aren't you?"

Kyle hesitated only a split second before replying, "No."

It was a split second too long. Forde burst into an explosion of laughter, and Kyle had to herd him out of the room. Even after the door had slammed shut, Kyle could hear his friend guffawing down the hall.

Irritated, Kyle stomped aimlessly about his room, wishing he had some way to occupy himself. Forde had no right to laugh; he was always chasing after Vanessa. Kyle wasn't anywhere close to falling for Lute. It wouldn't happen. Couldn't happen. It wasn't possible. Besides, Lute already had a man. She had that monk.

The thought of Lute and Artur made Kyle extremely uncomfortable, and he hated himself for it. Cursing himself and Forde, he marched back to his bed, determined to fall asleep and to not dream about a certain purple-haired mage.

Perhaps Kyle's will was too weak. Perhaps his heart wasn't quite in his efforts.

**Not much of a chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. What did you think? **


End file.
